


That Flirt In the Red Dress

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [19]
Category: Resident Evil 2 - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, Other, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Since you’re open to take request :D Please can I request one for Leon Kennedy, where the s/o gets really jealous of Leon and Ada’s relationship. She could be really sarcastic or snarky whenever Leon asks what’s wrong. Thank you so much ❤ And I hope you have a lovely day.





	That Flirt In the Red Dress

You held tightly to Leon’s hand as you both ran, escaping the crazed zombies that threatened your life. Your heart thumped against your chest, your hand was getting sweaty against Leon’s palm, your breath came in rapid gasps and the adrenaline seemed to be making your pulse throb in your temples.

“Dammit!” Leon shouted when he came to a halt. You ran into a dead end.

“Crap!” You exclaimed too, taking out your gun to at least die fighting.

“Y/N, behind me!” Your boyfriend ordered, taking out his gun too.

You reluctantly obeyed, knowing it was no time for arguments, and began firing at the zombies that were closing in. The loud sound of the bullets broke the silence only interrupted by their horrible grunting, and the violent brightness of the fire illuminated the dark area.

Cursing under your breath when you ran out of bullets, you held on to Leon’s shoulder and watched the zombies that were now mere meters from you. Your boyfriend glanced at you with the corner of his eye, but focused his attention on eliminating the threat.

“Do you have any more ammo?” You asked him, realizing there were too many and your weapons weren’t too effective.

“No” He quickly replied, just as his gun clicked, forcing him to save it and pick up a knife instead. “Son of a bitch”

You couldn’t deny that you were scared, that it looked like the end. You were trapped and surrounded by zombies, left with no ammo and no way to defend yourself. Your mind worked quickly, trying to think of an escape plan. Maybe you could run through them and make it out alive, although wounded.

“What do we do?” You asked Leon, not really wanting to let him know how scared you were, even if your shaky voice betrayed you.

“I don’t know” With his free hand, he held yours. “We fight, I guess”

You took a deep breath, trying to prepare yourself. That was it, the moment of truth. At least you were with Leon. Still, you felt the need to tell him a few last things. Remind him you loved him, even if he had heard it a thousand times and he knew already.

“Leon, I…” To your surprise, he had turned to you too, hanging his mouth open as he was about to speak.

Before any of you could say anything, however, a loud blast interrupted you. The dark room was suddenly enveloped in a very bright oranguish light that accompanied by deafening noise and the sound of the agonizing zombies.

Leon moved on an instinct and wrapped his arms around you, shielding you with his body. You yelped against his ear when the explosion went off, clutching to him and shielding yourself in his embrace.

When the silence came, you paused for a moment as if to make sure you were safe. Leon was breathing heavily as he slowly let go of you and looked over his shoulder to analyze the situation. You grew tense when he sharply moved around, facing his back to you and wielding his gun. It was empty, but whoever was there didn’t know that.

“Calm down, Leon” Came a female voice. “It’s just me”

“Ada?” He sighed in relief and immediately lowered his weapon. “Was that you?”

“Of course” The woman approached, wearing a red dress which was a little revealing.

“Thanks” He muttered, and you almost felt like he had suddenly forgotten you were there with him.

You cleared your throat to make yourself present in their conversation and to remind your boyfriend of your existence. He looked to you in surprise, almost like he didn’t know why you were suddenly so grumpy.

“Um…” You stepped forward, placing yourself between Ada and Leon. You had definitely heard of her, but didn’t tell her that. “Thanks for saving us and all that, but who the hell are you?”

“Ada Wong” She coolly replied, holding a hand out for you to shake. You didn’t.

“I’m Y/N” You analyzed her expression, wondering if he had told her about you. Her expression was unreadable.

“You’re welcome” Was all she said in response.

You stared at each other for a moment, even if her dark eyes drifted to Leon behind you for a moment. Then she calmly shifted her weight from one foot to another and shrugged casually.

“Anyway, I gotta go” Ada walked past you and closer to Leon. “See you soon”

Maybe she didn’t know you were together, or maybe she did but didn’t care. Anyhow, she kissed Leon in the cheek, although dangerously close to his lips, and held his chin after that and to give it a flirtatious squeeze. It could have been an innocent and fond gesture, but coming from her was somehow flirtatious and slightly sensual.

You noticed how Leon’s blue eyes followed her as she swaggered away. It was almost like she was provoking him, and he was definitely falling for it.

“Hey, boyfriend” You nudged him, bringing his attention back to you. “So that was the famous Ada?”

“Yeah” You shone the flashlight in his eyes, causing him to look away for a moment not to get blinded by it. His cheeks were a faint tone of pink. “I told you about her”

“You did, kinda” Without waiting for him, you began walking away. His footsteps immediately followed. “Wasn’t how I imagined her to be, though”

“Where are you going?”

“I dunno”

“Then what are you doing?”

“Getting away from here”

“Y/N” Leon sweetly took your hand in his, stopping you from walking any further. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” You huffed in outrage, hating to feel like that yet being unable to stop it. “What do you mean?”

“C’mon” He remained calm as he gently turned you around to face him. “I know something’s up”

“And you don’t know what?” You dedicated him a sarcastic grin.

“N-No…” You wondered if he really was that oblivious or if he was playing dumb.

“Then why don’t you ask that flirt in the red dress?” You rolled your eyes at him, trying to keep on walking.

“Ada?” Even the way he said her name bothered you. “Y/N, wait…”

“What?” He tugged at your hand, keeping you in place.

“Are you… jealous?” Leon sounded astonished and maybe even a little bit amused, which only angered you more.

“Me? No” You sarcastically said, rolling your eyes again. “Just because you didn’t tell me how gorgeous she is or the fact that she goes kissing you as she pleases, even in front of me”

“Y/N…” There was a small smile on his lips, which made your blood boil. You wouldn’t have expected that from him.

“Oh, also, I’m not sure if you told her we’re together or not, but either way she’s awful”

“Okay” His hand firmly fell on your hip, bringing you closer to him until your fronts touched. “I’ll admit, Ada is a bit forward but…”

“Not that you tried to stop her” You averted your gaze, feeling tears of sadness and frustration.

“Y/N…” His voice was soft as velvet as he gingerly curled up his finger under your chin, making you look at him. “She’s not you”

You frowned, watching him closely and waiting for him to say something else. Luckily he did, because you didn’t want to speak yourself and let him know of the shakiness in your voice.

“It’s complicated, with me and Ada” He sighed, even if his eyes were locked with yours in a way that made you want to melt. “But she’s not you, that kiss didn’t mean anything to me”

“You promise?” You hated to think that there was something between them.

“I promise” Leon paused to kiss your forehead, so lovingly that it forced a dreamy sigh out of you. “I have eyes only for you”


End file.
